Office-sive
Office-sive is an episode from Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, a day at the office gets bloody when The Ghost possesses all the equipment to attack (and kill) the workers. Roles Starring: *The Ghost *Cryptie *Bastion Featuring: *Lumpy *Toothy *Handy Appearances: *Josh *Cuddles *Petunia *Chuck *Thirsty *Sniffles *Pierce *Crazy *Watts Plot The title "Office-sive" is typed by Lumpy. Lumpy gets a call from Cryptie about any ghosts. Lumpy says no and continues working. Handy was seen mending a cable with a wire cutter in his mouth. He accidentally cut the cable and the lights went out. The Ghost appears and uses its spiritual power to possess the office equipment. Eventually, the lights go on and The Ghost disappears with an evil chuckle. Lumpy sits on his chair and turns on his desktop fan. He decides to stick his tongue into the fan. Toothy (who is working) hears a shredding noise coming from the boss' office. He opens the door to see a dead Lumpy with his tongue shredded and looked at the fan. The fan stares at Toothy and pulls its cable. It then hops after Toothy. Bastion sees Toothy looking scared. He then sees a fan hopping towards Toothy and Toothy cowers behind him. Josh (who has finished a picture of a computer made out of sticky notes) sees a stapler and decides to pet it like a dog. The stapler staples Josh's hand and Josh screamed in pain. The stapler stapled Josh on the wall and killed him by stapling his chest. Thirsty (who was on a break) tries to get water from the water cooler. The cooler shot water which crushed him against a wall, leaving behind his gas mask. Cuddles was shredding some leftover paper until a glue stick stuck his hand on a piece of paper. Cuddles tried to shred the paper, but he ends up being shredded by the shredder. Crazy was typing on a computer and decided to send a fax. He dialed the fax machine but the machine went in reverse and he was crushed into a fax document. Pierce was photocopying his butt until the photocopier sucks him in. Sniffles looks at a clock and the clock shoots a laser which disintegrates him. When Toothy went back on his computer, the computer auto-typed "YOU WILL DIE HAHAHAHA!!" in red letters and Toothy runs away again. Petunia opens a cabinet to find a file but it shuts itself and chops her hand off. Chuck sits on a swivel chair, but the chair spins at fast speed and throws Chuck off-screen. Bastion says "This is horrible!" Cryptie hears some screaming and shredding noises. He bursts in and he can not believe his eyes. Bastion said "All the equipment came to life". Cryptie says "This is the work of The Ghost" and brings out a laser gun. He vaporizes various equipment until a pedal bin comes and devours Bastion. Cryptie shot the bin and The Ghost came out of it. Cryptie finally ended the horror when he destroyed The Ghost with a quantum destabliser. Epilogue: Watts is seen in the office, trying to revive the equipment with his electrical power. Deaths *Boss Lumpy was killed by a desktop fan *Josh was killed by a stapler *Thirsty was pushed back onto a wall by water pressure from the water cooler *Cuddles was shredded by a paper shredder *Crazy was crushed into a fax document by a fax machine *Pierce was sucked into a photocopier (debatable) *Bastion was devoured by a pedal bin *Several office equipment were destroyed by Cryptie's ray gun *The Ghost was destroyed by Cryptie's quantum destabiliser Injuries: *Josh had his hand stapled by a stapler *Petunia had her hand chopped off by a filing cabinet *Chuck was thrown off-screen by a swivel chair (a crash is also heard) Trivia *Thirsty's death is similar to Cub's death in "Hello Dolly". *The title "Office-sive" is typed in Courier font.